In Plain Sight
by I'mAFirestarter
Summary: We all know that Robb stark is arranged to marry a daughter of Walder frey, but what if she came back to the camp with Caitlyn Stark?
1. Prologue

**The Twins.**

Sometimes known as **The Crossing**, is the name given to the castle complex held by House Frey, located within the Riverlands. It consists of two near-identical towers and a fortified bridge over the Green Fork of the River Trident.

My family has long watched over The Twins. My elderly father had many sons, bastards and daughters. I only said daughters last because I know that we women are thought of to have lower rank than even the bastards.

My father, Lord Walder Frey is proud, prickly and unreliable. A trait he passed on to many of my older brothers and sisters. My younger brothers Waldron and Olyver are the most bearable. But sometimes even they can be needed to be kept at arm's length.

The Twins represents the only crossing point over the Green Fork for hundreds of miles in either direction, and is a major barrier to travelers and merchants traveling from the North to the western Riverlands. It lies directly athwart the main route from Winterfell to Riverrun. Moving from one castle to the other whilst avoiding the Twins requires a lengthy detour hundreds of miles to the south or hazardously traversing the bogs and swamps of the north.

I'm Melina Frey, this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on get up." I heard my older sister screech at me. She pushed my still half asleep form and tugged my blankets away.

"Father has a guest on their way, now sick or not he has ordered us to be there." Katherine pulled me roughly from my bed and the maid dressed me in a simple long sleeved dark dress. The whole party of my father's children wore dark clothing. I think it is to match the dreary atmosphere in the castle. I smothered a cough and pulled my hair away from my face as I washed away the nights sweat and dirt. I brushed out my hair and let it hang about my face.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Father asked the woman standing in front of him. His new wife my stepmother was standing beside him.<p>

"It is a great pleasure to see you again after so many years my lord." The woman said politely.

"Oh spare me, your boys too proud to come before me himself? What am I supposed to do with you?" My father asked. One of my older brothers spoke up.

"Father you forget yourself, lady stark is..." Father interrupted.

"Who asked you? You're not lord Frey yet." Father snapped at him. "Not until I die. Do I look dead to you?"

"Father, please?"

"I don't need lessons in courtesy from you BASTARD." He shouted at one of my many bastard brothers causing me to hide a giggle.

"Your mother would still be a milk maid if I hadn't squirted you into her belly." Father reprimanded.

"Alright, you, come forward." He gestured with his hand to Lady Stark who stepped over the harsh wooden floor to get closer to father. He kissed her hand as she stepped on to the platform in front of him

"There, now I have shown a courtesy, perhaps my sons will do me the honour of shutting their mouths."I giggled and Katherine nudged me gesturing me to be silent.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Lady Stark asked.

"We are talking right now." My father pointed out. He sighed seeing the look on the lady Starks face.

"Fine, out! All of you!" he shouted, we all stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Katherine and I knew that from our joint room we would be able to hear their conversation as it was next to the hall. We quickly walked in and sat on my bed with our ears pressed against the crack in the wall.<p>

"Why are you here?" We heard our father ask.

"To ask you to open your gates, my lord, so my son and his banner men may cross the trident and be on their way." Lady stark pleaded with father.

"Why should I let him?" Father spat out.

"If you could climb your own battlements, you would see that he has 20,000 men outside your walls." She tried to intimidate our father.

"They'll be 20,000 corpses when Tywin Lannister gets here, don't try and frighten me Lady Stark, your husband's in a cell below the red keep and your son's got no fur to keep his balls warm." Father bit out.

"You swore on oath to my father." Lady Stark spat.

"Oh yes, I said some words. But then I swore oaths to the crown too, if I remember right." Father said.

"Joffrey's king now which makes your boy and his corpses to be, nothing but rebels, it seems to me." Father said trying to frighten Lady Stark. "If I had the sense the gods gave a fish I'd had you both over to the Lannisters."

"Why don't you?" Lady Stark asked.

"Stark, Tully Lannister, Baratheon, give me one good reason why I should waste a single breath or thought on any of you?" Fathers' words stunned Lady stark as there was silence for a few moments.

"Because sooner or later they will come for you, and you will have to either make a stand or fall and what better way to do that then with allies in my son and his men." She answered back.

"Fine. But how do we make the bond stronger?" Father asked Lady Stark.

"No answer. Fine, I'll tell you. Marriage. One of my daughters and younger sons for your son and youngest daughter." She seemed shocked.

"Do we get to choose the ones to marry?" She asked father. I looked at Katherine scared at the prospect of being a potential bride for someone.

"I will call the girls in I think are suitable and my two younger sons."

* * *

><p>When father mentioned that, Katherine and I quickly took up our sewing and began to sew, so as not to raise suspicion should somebody come into the room.<p>

"You two come with me." A guard stepped into the room and pulled us out firmly. Our younger brothers Olyver and Waldron were being brought along also.

We came into the hall and saw our sisters Melrose, Paisley, Bridie, Aileen and Fallon standing in a line. The woman passed over us and examined us all. Father sent away the guards and instructed them to take back Bridie, Aileen, Paisley, Katherine and Melrose. Fallon and I were the only ones left in there and she examined us further. Fallon, being only 12 years old and having not bled yet, was barely glanced at; she stopped at me and looked me over.

"Good hips, small waist, good breast size and pretty face." I blushed at her comments and looked down. She clasped my chin.

"Do not be afraid of me child. What is your name?" she asked me kindly.

"Never mind about her bloody name, is she good enough or isn't she?" I looked down, having been taught not to look at my betters face by my strict septa.

"Yes she is lovely." I let out a breath and she moved over to my brothers.


	3. Chapter 2

After she had moved to talk further to my father a guard led me out of the hall and into my room.

"Well what happened?" my sister looked at me. I looked back at her.

"I am to marry her son" I said quietly. She looked at me.

"Oh come on Melina, this is the best match somebody from our family could ever hope for." A few tears escaped my eyes.

"I don't want to marry, I just don't want to" I knew I sounded like a child throwing a tantrum but at that precise moment I could not care. My septa walked in.

"Now girl, you are supposed to be packing your things." I looked at her.

"Come on then, get moving. Katherine leave us and go make yourself useful." She dismissed my sister and grabbed a few large bags while I sat on my bed and cried.

"Now girl there is no need for tears, it is all set in stone, you cannot change a thing now" I looked out of my window and saw the large army across the gate and gulped.

I turned around and saw my bags packed.

I finally sunk in. I was to be married to Robb Stark.


	4. Chapter 3

I followed the guards to the stables and saw Lady Stark standing next to a brown mare, I curtsied out of habit and moved towards my dark brown mare and saw that my bags had been attached.

"Now child, you have no need to be scared, we won't harm you." Lady Stark told me as we were riding to the camp. I nodded.

"What is your name? And why do you not look at me?" I looked at my hands.

"I am Melina milady and I was taught to not look at my better without their permission, lest my septa hit my hands." I looked at my palms looking where the pale lines on my palms where, on a rare occasion the strap had cut my skin.

"Stop a moment." She asked me, I pulled my horse to a stop and looked at my horse.

"Look at me." She commanded and I did. She smiled at me.

"There that is better, now show me your hands." She asked me. I pulled my horse closer to her and took off my riding gloves showing the pale scarring, she tutted.

"Well I can only hope that those values will not carry on when you can sons children." I looked at her as we began to ride again.

"You did not say sons heirs milady, surely you want me to bear sons for him." I asked confused.

"oh believe me I want my son to have heirs, but I know my son would love a daughter" I looked at her confused, normally women wanted their grown sons to have sons also.

"Do not worry, nobody will hurt you" I looked at her.

"It is not them I am worried about milady, it is the fight that is to come and the role it will play in our lives" I explained.

"Hmm you have a strong mind, it will prove useful" she said as we began to ride up the hill.

* * *

><p>We walked through the camp and she stopped me outside a large tent.<p>

"Wait here." She told me and walked inside.

"Well?" I heard a man's voice ask. "What did he say?"

"Lord Walder has granted your crossing." I heard Lady Stark say. "His men are yours as well, less the 400 he will keep here to hold the crossing against any who would pursue you."

"And what does he want in return?" The man's voice asked.

"You will be taking on his son Olyver as your personal squire, he expects a knighthood in good time." Lady Stark said.

"Fine, fine and?" the man's voice said.

"And Arya will marry his son Waldron, when they both come of age." Lady Stark said with a sigh.

"She won't be happy about that. And?" the man's voice spoke again.

"And when the fighting is done, you will marry one of his daughters, he showed me a number he thought was suitable" she said.

"Yes? And?" the man spoke.

"I have picked a suitable one for you, she is here, and I brought her back with me." Lady Stark said.

"I see." The voice spoke quietly.

"Do you consent?" Lady Stark asked.

"Can I refuse?" He asked.

"Not if you want to cross." Lady stark said.

"Then I consent." He said. Lady stark moved about in the tent.

"May I bring her in?" she asked. The man must have nodded as she came outside and clasped my hand and tried to smile, but even I knew that in these troubling times a smile is rare. She gently pulled me into the tent where I saw many men in armour and their height intimidated me a little.

"Leave us." Lady Stark commanded. They all walked out and I shrank into lady stark as they passed me.

"Robb, this is Melina Frey" she gently pushed me forward; I looked at him and saw his face for the first time. I saw dark curly hair a strong jaw line and blue eyes; I quickly looked away and looked down at my feet. He looked at me and walked swiftly out of the tent.

"Did I do something wrong milady?" I asked Lady Stark.

* * *

><p>would like to get up to a total of 10 reviews before the next update, thank you<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

As we rode over the crossing I watched Robb ride ahead of the army.

"He looks like he belongs there." I said to myself.

"That he does milady Frey." I turned and saw a soldier next to me.

"My apologies for the fright, I am Ayden and I am here to protect you, as ordered by Robb Stark." I looked at him.

"Oh right, I got the impression that he didn't like me." I said looking down.

"Never doubt yourself milady, if you will excuse me." He rode to Robb at the front of the colony and spoke with him for a while.

"Don't worry, I know it will take getting used to, but that is why I brought you here." Lady stark rode up next to me and gave me a small smile.

* * *

><p>When we stopped the men went to the large tent after it had been put up. After a few hours, raised voices flowed from the tent. I walked over to it and slipped inside.<p>

"We need to find a way to distract Jaime Lannister" Robb put his hands on the table.

"And just how are we going to do that?" A bearded man asked. The question from the man prompted many new arguments.

Robb sat down pinching the space between his eyebrows. I walked over to him.

"You know we could always use a diversion?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"How do you mean?" he asked, the others in the tent were still fighting.

"Use something to distract him, to draw him away from the armies." I said, stating it as if it was obvious.

"We use somebody or something to distract him." Robb looked at me.

"That just might work."

* * *

><p>Later that day we got word that 2000 of the men were killed in an attack by Tyrion Lannister. An hour later I found myself sat on a horse on top of an embankment waiting.<p>

"We should my lady, Miss Frey." I shook my head.

"No" Lady Stark said looking around.

"My Lady" the man in between us insisted. After a moment men from the army started appearing from the trees. I saw Robb at the head and let out a breath that I was holding in. Lady Stark cried tears of joy at seeing her son alive and well. We dismounted and walked towards the men. One of the men threw down a golden haired man.

"By the time they realized what was happening, it had already happened." Robb stood in between his mother and me.

"Lady Stark, I'd offer you my sword, but I seem to have lost it, and who is this pretty young thing?" Robb glared at him as the man looked at me, I then realized it was Jaime Lannister.

"Eyes off her" Robb spat out.

"It is not your sword I want, give me my daughters back, and give me my husband." Lady Stark demanded.

"I seem to have lost them too I'm afraid." He looked at Lady Stark.

"Kill him Robb, send his head to his father, he cut down ten of our men, you saw him." The man next to Jaime Lannister said.

"He's more use to us alive than dead." Robb said.

"Take him away and put him in irons." Lady Stark told the men.

"You could end this war, right now boy, save thousands of lives and win over your pretty little maiden next to you, you fight for the Starks, and I fight for the Lannisters. Swords, lances, teeth and nails, choose your weapons and let's end this here and now" I looked up at Robb to try to see what his decision would be.

"If we do it your way Kingslayer, you would win; we're not doing it your way" Robb smirked. The men took Jaime Lannister away and Robb turned to his soldiers.

"I sent 2000 men to their graves today" Robb said out loud.

"The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice" A pale brown haired man said.

"Yes but the dead will not hear them" I said quietly. They both looked at me.

"Do not get ahead of yourselves, this is only one fight." I said.

"One victory does not make us conquerors, did we free my father? Did we rescue my sisters from the Queen? Did we free the north from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over." Robb called to his men. He turned and walked away. His mother looked at me.

"I said that you were clever and I meant it." She said to me, I nodded.

"But whether I get the chance to use my knowledge is another matter entirely." I walked away.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up with a jolt, I quickly dressed as I heard the sounds of men moving about the camp and I heard a raven cawing. Lady Stark and I both made a move for the note attached to it, but she got to it first. She gasped and put her hand on her mouth. A soldier took the note from the floor and walked towards Robbs tent.

I rushed over to the shocked woman and gently took her hand.

"What is wrong milady?" I asked her. Tears fell from her eyes.

"They have executed my husband, on the grounds of treason." I stood still as I took in the news. After a moment I pulled her into a tight hug, where for a moment she cried for the loss of her husband.

* * *

><p>After she had composed herself we walked through the camp, the men bowed to Lady stark as she walked. As we got into the forest she broke down in tears again, but I heard the noise of a sword crashing into a tree. I walked away to try and find the source of the noise and I saw it was Robb swinging his sword at the tree.<p>

"Robb, Robb? Robb?" I called his name. He turned to look at me and I saw his swollen eyes and tear tracks from crying

"You've ruined your sword." I said in a pathetic attempt to say something. He dropped his sword. I moved forward and pulled him in a tight hug.

"I'll kill them all, every one of them, I'm gonna kill them all." He said through sobs as I stroked the top of his back.

"They have your sisters Robb, we can't kill them, and we have to get your sisters out of Kings landing first, lest they use them against us. Then and only then will we kill them all." I said darkly.

"I want to see their heads on spikes." I nodded.

"And we will do, just as soon as we get your sisters back." He looked at me and nodded darkly.

* * *

><p>Later that evening I was sat on Robbs right side as the men all spoke.<p>

"The proper course is clear, pledge fealty to King Renly and move south and join our forces with his." One man said pacing slowly in front of us.

"Renly is not the king" Robb pointed out.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey my lord; he put your father to death." The man said as he got closer.

"That doesn't make Renly king, he is Roberts _youngest_ brother and Bran can't be lord of Winterfell before me, Renly cannot be king before Stannis." Robb said.

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" The man asked.

"Renly is not right." A man called out.

"My lord, here is what I say to these two kings." The man spat on the ground.

"Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis either, why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the south? What do they know of the war? Or the Wolves Wood? Even their gods are wrong. Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to, and now the dragons are dead." The man pulled out his sword from its holder and pointed it at Robb.

"There sits the only King, I mean to bend my knee too. THE KING OF THE NORTH." The man shouted and bowed to Robb. Robb stood and faced the men. I stood up and moved in front of him

"As your future wife I swear full loyalty to you, I swear I will do all in my power to be a loving faithful strong wife for you and give you many sons, I will forever be yours." I knelt in front of him with my head bowed. His hand pulled mine up.

"As your wife you need not bow to me, and I will be a strong husband who will provide for you. I will take care of you for the rest of your days, Melina I swear loyalty to you." He held my chin so I looked him in the eyes. He pulled me to his side.

"I'll have peace on those terms, they can keep their red castle, and their iron chair too. The king of the north." The man who spoke from the crowd knelt in front of us.

"Am I your brother? Now and always." Robbs right hand man Theon asked.

"Now and always." Robb agreed. Theon drew his sword and knelt with the other two men.

"My sword is yours, in victory and defeat. From this day until my last day." Theon bowed his head.

"THE KING OF THE NORTH." The man who spoke first yelled. The whole gathering started to repeat it, almost like a chant.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my tent later that night, I knew what I was doing I walked out of the camp and towards where Jaime Lannister was kept.<p>

"Well well well, if it isn't Robb Starks pet, I'm surprised you are allowed out on your own, or do they not know." I refused to answer him; I only leant against the post opposite.

"Well if you aren't going to speak to me why did you come?" He asked.

"I just want to know one thing." I said glaring at him.

"And what is that?" He asked sounding coy.

"Why her?" I asked.

"Why who?" He shot back.

"Why did you toy with my sister?" I asked.

"Oh was that what I did?" he asked, I glared at him.

"She was stupid enough to believe in love, and she paid the price." He said smugly.

"You mean, you toyed with her mind and emotions and then dumped her after you had, had your way with her." He smirked.

"Oh yes I remember now, plain girl, frail heart, weak mind, yes she was easy to break, not like you though, I think we could have some fun." He smirked, I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm, I noticed a shine from behind him.

"Oh come on now, don't you think I'm handsome." I moved round the back and moved the knife away. He grabbed my waist and smelled me.

"Hmm even in the dirty camp of the northerners you still manage to smell divine." I tugged his hand off me and retied it. I whirled round and began to walk away.

"you know it was fun fucking your sister, who knew she was a pure girl, the way she followed me around like a lost pup, such fun watching her writhe underneath me, maybe you would be the same, have you moaning my name." I turned round to him and slapped him hard around the face.

"The next time you talk to me like that, will be the last time you have a tongue, and when this is all over I will see you suffer what you did to her, who knows maybe I will have your head on a spike outside my window to look at for my amusement, and when it bores me, I will feed your head to a well lit fire." I turned and walked away, shaken to the core at his words.

* * *

><p>And just because i thought he deserved it, i mad Melina slap Jaime Lannister, i wish somebody on the show would slap him.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

I walked away from Jaime Lannister fuming but shaken. I knew what he had done to my sister and he didn't seem to care.

"Milady?" Ayden called me. I walked past him silently plotting the demise of the Kingslayer.

"Milady?" he called again but this time he grabbed my elbow.

"What?" I spat out, venom dripping from my tone of voice.

"I merely wished to know if you are alright, I can see the mark on your wrist from the Lannister" I nodded.

"I am fine, just angry at him." I walked away giving no reason for my anger.

* * *

><p>Later that evening I was sat eating with Lady Stark, more she was eating and I was pushing my food around.<p>

"Are you not hungry?" She asked me, Robb looked over and stared, making me feel uncomfortable.

"I am just thinking, is all." I said scratching my arm. Lady Stark looked at me.

"What is that on your arm?" she asked, Robb continued to look at us with a hint of curiosity on his face.

"It is nothing." I tried to move away.

"Did somebody grab you?" She asked me as Robb walked over.

"What's going on?" He asked. I stood up to leave.

"It is nothing." I said as I walked away, Robb grabbed my wrist in the same place Jaime Lannister had. This act caused me to gasp in pain. He looked at me and moved my dress sleeve up, his face darkened as he saw the developing bruises.

"Who touched you?" he asked me darkly. I stood in front of him silently.

"Who touched you?" he repeated loudly causing the men to look our way.

"It's nothing, so leave it." I tried to make an escape.

"Tell me" he shouted. I cowered away.

"Jaime Lannister." I whispered out before I walked away.

* * *

><p>"Three victories don't make you a conqueror." I heard the Kingslayer say to Robb as I walked past his holding cage.<p>

"It's better than three defeats." Robb said smugly.

"I would say I'm defeated." Jaime Lannister said.

"And why is that?" Robb asked.

"Because I've succeeded in finding a weak spot and when the time comes it will be used against you, both of you." He said to Robb. Smirking at me he stared, knowing that he was destroying the barriers I had put in place.

"You see, Melina has a weakness, and she is a weakness to you. Any amount of pushing and she will come tumbling down and you and your army will follow." I stepped forward.

"Who's to say that I am weak, or that you will destroy us, because at the minute you are at our mercy, one movement from either of us and you will die." Robb stared at me shocked at the harshness of my voice.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Robb asked later that evening as we sat by the fire.<p>

"Pardon?" I asked

"The confrontation with the Kingslayer." I clenched my teeth.

"I just do not like him, he creeps me out, with all of his staring." I lied. I saw that Robb bought my lie so I breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"Then we will keep him away from you." Robb gazed at the stars.

* * *

><p>Only a filler chapter, will get the next chapter up next week<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Keeping me away from Jaime Lannister was quite an easy feat for Robb to accomplish. However his words still swam around in my head, like poison in water they spread and threatened to consume me. What I couldn't understand was his pathological need to make sure I was miserable.

When we arrived at the new camp site, it chilled me how daunting and scary the world we lived in was. I wasn't allowed to help them so I went and leant against the tree, I so could vouch and say that I was nowhere near the site, I could still see the Kingslayer here but there was something else that was bothering us all that I couldn't place, a feeling of unrest. It chilled me to my core.

Let me just clear up a few things.

I am nowhere near perfect.

I'm not vain.

I've never considered myself the overly emotional type, the fact that people don't press the subject either makes me happy, because of this fact it meant that I didn't get treated like some girlie girl who needs everybody to cater to her every whim or pander to her every mood swing.

However I do know a few things, for example I know entirely too many secrets. Some of these are other peoples secrets, the rest are my families and now my own. I learned these secrets by either stumbling on them by accident, being told them or figuring them out. Secrets are all around us, it's our choice as to find them or ignore them but they can either be kept and locked away deep in our conscious or told and aired out for the whole world, they can make or break life and people.

* * *

><p>Sorry i know its just a filler, but my interpretation of season 2 is coming in the next chapter<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

I watched in the shadows as Robb spoke to Jaime Lannister. Grey Wind stood next to me as I listened to their conversation.

"King in the north, I keep expecting you leave me in one castle or another for safe keeping, but you've dragged me along from camp to camp, have you grown fond of me Stark? Is that it?" The Kingslayer spoke mockingly. "I've never seen you even touch your girl."

"If I left you with one of my banner men, your father would know within a fortnight, my banner men would receive a raven with a message, release my son, you'll be rich beyond your dreams, refuse and your house will be destroyed, root and stem."

"You don't trust the loyalty of the men following you to battle?"

"Oh I trust them with my life, and the life of Melina, just not yours." Robb stated causing me to smile.

"Smart boy. What's wrong? Don't like being called boy? Insulted?" Jaime Lannister asked as Robb frowned.

Grey wind moved forward and circled around the cage that the Kingslayer was in.

"You insult yourself Kingslayer, you've been defeated by a boy, you're held captive by a boy, perhaps you'll be killed by a boy." I moved forward letting Grey Wind see me and acknowledge that I was no threat.

The large size of the direwolf was blatantly obvious as he stood next to Robb and stared down at the Kingslayer.

"Stannis Baratheon sent ravens to all the high lords of Westeros, saying that king Joffrey Baratheon is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon. He is your bastard son." Robb said calmly.

"Well if that's true then Stannis is the rightful king, how convenient for him." Jaime said.

"My father knew the truth, that's why you had him executed." Robb put his hand on Grey Winds back.

"I was your prisoner, when lord stark lost his head." I moved forward.

"But not when he was sentenced." I said glaring.

"Your son killed him, so the world wouldn't learn who fathered him and you, you pushed my brother from a window because he saw you with the queen."

"You have proof? Do you want to trade gossip like a couple of fish wives" The Kingslayer asked.

"I'm sending one of your cousins down to kings landing with my peace terms." Robb moved his hand from his wolfs back to the small of my back.

"You think my father's going to negotiate with you then you don't know him very well."

"No. But he is starting to know me."

"Like I said before three victories don't make you a conqueror." I heard the Kingslayer say to Robb.

"It's better than three defeats." Robb said smugly.

Grey wind suddenly moved forward lurching towards the Kingslayer. Who flinched and turned away as Grey wind snapped in his face.

* * *

><p>"Grey wind will be with you tonight." Robb said as we ate.<p>

"Pardon?" I asked wondering why Robb would command Grey Wind to stay with me instead of him.

"He will be staying with you, so I have a peace of mind." I grinned.

"Really? And what makes you think that I need protecting?" I asked.


	10. Chapter 9

Robbs mother had been gone a week and I was already missing her presence.

We had also been expecting a letter from Theon but none ever arrived.

Robb was pacing in his tent.

"Why has Theon not written to us? Has he been waylaid or killed?" He asked pacing.

"I'm sure he is busy with his travels, or convincing his father, the gods know how stubborn Lord Greyjoy is." I tried to reason, knowing Theon was weak in his heart. Especially for his family.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Robb had planned an attack on Lannister forces. I was involved in the healing forces, my first septa had taught me how to dress injuries, so making myself useful I changed into an old dress, and gathered all the supplies I had, and waited. Waited to lose and die, waited to win and live.<p>

When word came that the attack had been successful I gathered up my courage and the other healers and we left for the battle field. When we arrived the sound of men screaming in pain assaulted my ears and the smell of death was heavy.

I watched Robb walk through the bodies of the dead and dying, I came across a man that would need his leg from the ankle down cut off he knew this also and was pleading with me not to.

"Please don't, please" he said as I pulled away his shoe to see a mangled foot.

"The rot's set in" I said pulling out a piece of chord from my cover.

"No, don't, no don't" he fumbled with me to try to stop me, I shushed him.

"It'll get better, it doesn't even hurt" he tried to convince me.

"The rot will spread, and kill you, if we don't take the foot now" I tried once more to wrap the chord around his ankle. Robb walked up to us and watched what I was doing, he moved forward and pulled the man down so he was lying on his back.

"Sir, please sir, I can't loose my foot." the soldier tried to reason with Robb.

"You'll die if she doesn't"

"I don't want to be a cripple, please?" the soldier pleaded sounding distraught.

The lord that walked with Robb spoke up.

"Our men need your attention, more than this cub" he spoke cruelly.

"your men, their men, when all is said and done, they are all the same." I said tying the chord.

Robb passed the man something to bite on.

"Put this in your mouth and lie down, you wont want to watch." he tried to push the struggling man down.

"no you can't." The man shouted as Robb held him down. The mans screams were muffled by the cloth as I began to saw away his foot, holding my stomach contents down I continued until the job was done and I left another healer to dress and cauterise it.

* * *

><p>I watched as the injured were loaded onto a cart and taken away, wiping my hands on the cover I was wearing I noticed Robb staring at me, and I turned and walked away, he walked upto me.<p>

"I never knew that you could do something like that." I looked at him.

"Not all women sat locked up in a tower sewing or reading a book, my first septa taught me in the healing ways." I said cleaning my tools

"That boy lost his foot on your orders Robb, I will not sit back and be useless, when I know I cant do something to help." I said scowling.

"They killed my father." Robb said looking down to me.

"That boy did?" I questioned.

"The family he fights for did." Robb reasoned.

"So that is reason enough for everybody who sides with the Lannister to die? Do you suppose he knows King Joffrey? That boy probably never held a weapon before in his life before today, and what does he have to show for it?" I argued.

"I have no hatred for the boy." Robb stood rigid as I stood.

"Well that makes it all better now doesn't it. His foot will magically return." I walked away.

"Would you have me surrender, stopping all of this bloodshed, and denounce what I believe in, all for peace?" he caught up to me. I poured some water on my hands to clean them.

"Are you going to kill Joffrey?" I asked.

"If the Gods give me strength." Robb replied.

"I don't know" Robb admitted. "We'll go back to Winterfell, and marry. I hold no desire to sit on the iron throne."

"So who will? If you don't"

"I don't know" I shook my head.

"Well at least we know you have thought this through. You are fighting to over throw the king and you know nothing of what to do after?"

"First we have to win the war." I smiled.

"Well there is that." I walked back to the camp and made to change out of the bloody healers dress.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry about the wait, i have had no laptop since late april, so i have had no way of updating my stories<p>

thank you for those who have stuck with my crazy updating schedule


	11. Chapter 10

Robb walked over the hill. I was sat with Ayden and a group of men. We were discussing the different ways of healing, as I was taught general healing for small abrasions and common illnesses, and the healers were teaching me how to use the knowledge I was taught, in battle and how to blend in.

I started to write down notes so I could better remember what I was being told, I leaned on an older letter I was sent.

"Lady Melina." Robb walked up to me, I turned to look at him.

"Your Grace, I'm not a lady quite yet." I grinned at him.

"My apologies, it's hard to keep all of the rules in line. But if I remember my lessons a woman born of a noble family is always called a lady." Robb smirked at me.

"I would hardly call my family noble. But have it your way" I shot back, countering his words.

"It's obvious, you have been taught how to walk speak and carry yourself like a noble" I nodded my head.

"What if I told you my father was a scoundrel and a filthy old man, who like nothing more than to marry and bed young girls, and then bed whore and make bastard, what would you say to that?" I asked.

"I would say you are correct however." I cut him off.

"it is not polite to accuse a lady or question her honesty." I smiled. He nodded his head.

"So it isn't,but, I'd stick to dressing the wounds of men on the field." I gaped.

"Then you should stick to leading the charge."

"It's quite a pretty spot." Robb changed the subject.

"Will we be here long?" I asked.

"I am not obliged to discuss troop movements with you, you may be sending our locations out to our enemies." Robb smirked letting me know he was making fun.

"oh darn it, you have found me out, I am writing to the Lannisters, 'the young wolf is on the move, where to I know not, bit I will send you the location as soon as it is known'" I smiled.

Robb began to ask me to join him for something, but his mother interrupted our conversation. I folded up my letter and left, in order to give him and his mother some privacy.


	12. Chapter 11

I watched as Robb and his mother walked through the camp, Ayden walked over to me.

"Never you worry little lady, Robb would never hurt you." I turned to look at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked my bodyguard, if that was what he was. To me he seemed more like a confidant and a friend.

"I heard you, in your sleep, calling to your sister, begging for her to not be hurt, Margaret, her name was, or so you cry out. The men near your tent hear you, we all do, we are worried for you." I looked at him.

"Jaime Lannister broke her, and she threw herself off the tallest tower of kings landing, he used her then set her aside. He ruined all hope she had." Ayden opened his mouth.

"Oh don't attempt to ease me with your words, I know what my family is, we are the laughing stock, the men weak and stupid and the women plain, but what we women lack in beauty we more than make up for in brains. Our father is a filthy old man, who needs to let go, and…" I trailed off, nearly wishing death upon my father. As much as I hated him, I could never wish death upon him.

* * *

><p>The next day our messenger returned from kings landing. I stood in the mouth of the tent, as watched Robb speak to the man.<p>

"And what did she say?" Robb asked from his position at the head of the table.

"She admires your spirit, your grace."

"And what then?" Robb asked standing up.

"She…uhh…." The man seemed afraid of his own words.

"If every man were held accountable for the actions of every distant relative, sir Alton, we'd all hang." Robb motioned to the skies.

"She tore the paper in half, your grace." I moved closer into the tent.

"You've acted with honour, I thank you for It." He called out to Lord Karstark.

"Lord Karstark, make sure Sir Altons pen is clean." The messenger looked up at Robb.

"And give him a hot supper." Robb commanded.

"Sir Altons pen is occupied your grace" The aforementioned lord called out.

"The Prisoners from the Yellow fork."

"Too many prisoners." One of the men stood in the tent commented.

"Is there room for Sir Alton?" Robb asked.

"Does he need to lie down?" Lord Karstark asked. Robb sighed heavily.

"Have the men build him a new pen." Robb leaned on the table.

"Put him in with the kingslayer for now." Robb said. "Have your boy watch over them." Robb motioned to Lord Karstark who called his son forward.

"That will be all." Robb said as they pulled away the envoy.

* * *

><p>"Your grace, if I may have a moment of your time?" I asked standing away from the men as they left the tent. I wiped my hands down on my stained cover and walked forward.<p>

"I've been treating your wounded men." I started.

"And my enemies." Robb cut in. "As some of my banner men are fond of mentioning." I cringe a little.

"They are not my enemies yet, Robb, so I shall treat them as I would any other soldier." I stood my ground.

"That is what I tell my banner men."

"I've already run through the supplies I brought with me and the ones I was given here. Some are easily replaced, , turpentine and oil of roses for example, but others are not, I need silk, and thread for stitching wounds closed, I now know that I need fennel root for those who have fevers, willow bark, most of the things I need or on this list." I pulled a piece of paper out of my sleeve and handed it to Robb.

"Without them, I can do nothing, none of us can. But they are all afraid to speak to you." I explained.

"And you are not." I shook my head.

"If we are to be married, one would think that we need to be able to hold a steady conversation." I smiled. "Most importantly I need milk of poppy, if I am to amputate more limbs, which I can only assume I shall need to before that awful war is over." I looked down.

"Would you like help finding any of these? Because…" Robb asked before I interrupted.

"I know where to find them." My eyes widened and I looked down at the floor. "I shouldn't have interrupted, please forgive me."

"It is perfectly fine, you have more of a knowledge in these matters than I do, so please continue." I looked up.

"You are riding to Crag, to negotiate surrender, most of the things I need, can be found there; there will be a maester, he will have what I need." I said

"Come with me, let the maester show you his stores, I would like my men to be treated well, and I trust they will be treated well, with you caring for them." I blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you, but I should stay. The men need me." I tried to back out.

"But you need the supplies?" Robb asked confused.

"Yes, but I would only be a hindrance to you."

"nonsense, I would be glad of the company." He looked at me and smiled brushing my cheek gently he walked away to his horse, leaving me standing blushing like a young girl with a crush.


End file.
